The Invisible Girl
by Athenica
Summary: When Renee left Charlie she didn't take Bella with her, she left her with her father and moved on with her life this shows Bellas life in highschool, as someone who spent years just trying to be invisible because life was cruel, BXE
1. Chpt 1

**I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

B. pov

I have heard people say that the idea of having nobody ever notice them would be torture, not for me I know better. That it is better to never be noticed than to be known and tortured for it. I was never popular, the very idea of doing a sport is unthinkable to me with my clumsiness I would end up hospitalized in under a week. So I understood perfectly what it was to be invisible with brown hair and brown eyes that made me just look plain. As I grew up I had slowly withdrawn into myself trying to stop the inevitable stares and whispers that come with being the school freak. I try not to care too much because if I do it hurts, the kind of hurt that just builds up, I call it the death of a thousand cuts while each individual cut doesn't hurt that much a lot of them has the same ache as a bad bruise it just doesn't leave visible scars.

It was the first day of school and I still needed to pick up my schedule so I had to leave early to avoid the last minute requests that Mrs. Cope gets to change schedules. My old Chevy truck roared to life on the second try which was better than usual. The drive to school was nothing new which gave me the chance to wonder if this year as the invisible girl would be better than last year or at least different.

When I asked Mrs. Cope for my schedule she handed it over saying, "Bella do you think that you could escort a new student around on their first day." I had nothing better to do so I agreed. She walked into the waiting room and said in a kindly voice, "I would like to introduce you to Bella Swan she will be your guide for today." as she rounded the corner I saw the short girl I was apparently showing around to day she had black hair cut into a pixie cut I think, and skin paler than mine which really was a feat that I had for years thought impossible. She waltzed right up to me stuck out her hand and said, "Hi I'm Alice Cullen and I think that we shall be great friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**I may not update very often, but I will update things that stick in my head or that have stuck there in the past will find their way into the plot. Remember that I DON'T OWN ANYTHING that's Stephanie Meyer's job.**

After Alice had shown me her schedule I learned that she had all her classes with me except Biology she had Chemistry than instead. It wasn't a problem though her class was right next to mine so I could show her where it was anyway. The morning classes passed just fine a lot of people came to see who the "new girl" was, but as usual no one noticed me, no one ever notices me unless they want something or they want to taunt me.

Ring!!! Finally that annoying bell signaled that lunch had started and I could get something to eat. Their were times where skipping breakfast was a real pain. Alice waited for me before leaving the classroom I guess she didn't really have a choice it wasn't like she could find it on her own though I was willing to bet that I she had a choice she wouldn't want to be hanging out with me her clothes alone showed that she could be popular if she wanted and I was just the class outcast.

As we got into the line to get our trays of food Lauren and Jessica walked over to us and asked to talk to Alice, " alone."

It had to be the fucking queen bees to come over and do what they have done to many of the new kids over the years they have warned them that I am a social freak and that hanging with me will ruin their reputation. They have done this to the friends I have tried to make over the years, and it hasn't ended well for me yet. **(this has actually happened to me before it isn't fun)**

Alice turned and looked them up and down and said in a colder voice than I had thought possible, "anything that you want to say to me you can say in front of my friend Bella."

I couldn't believe it no one had ever stood up for me like that before or told them off, at least in front of me. I had never had anyone care enough to tell them to basically drop the bitch act.

You could see the shock on Lauren's face she looked like she had been slapped and Jessica wasn't much better. She took a breath and said, "Fine, if you want to hang out with the school freak go ahead but you will never be in the popular crowd with me."

Alice looked straight at her and with more moxie than I could have dragged up said, "I wouldn't want to be your friend if you two bimbos were the last people on earth."

They stormed off muttering about their now being 2 freaks instead of 1.

Alice said, "Don't listen to those idiots your no more a freak than I am, and were sitting with my family so don't even think of trying to sit alone."

We walked our way through the lunch line and after a few seconds of looking headed straight to a table that looked like a couple of movie stars had just happened to have stopped there.

With just my luck I was fine right until we got right next to the table and then I managed once again to find something to trip over on a perfectly flat surface. My tray fell onto the table thankfully not making that much of a mess and I prepared once again to meet my old friend the floor, so imagine my surprise when I felt a pair of strong warm arms wrap around my waist. I found myself looking into the most beautiful pair of green eyes I had ever seen. Eyes the color of pure jade.

**Ok I know I am ending this on a cliffy and that I haven't updated forever but school is sort of an issue when it comes to my writing time. **

**And yes unfortunately I did have some of the jerks in my school tell every single new person I tried to be friends with that I was a freak who should be avoided at all costs, unfortunately I wasn't quite far enough away that I couldn't hear them they were the reason I had no friends for 4 years.**


End file.
